En otra vida
by ari-g
Summary: el Kenshin-gumi ha reencarnado, tambien Enishi. En su antigua encarnación ni Kaoru ni Enishi llegaron a llenar el vacio que sentían dentro. Pero en esta tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo. E/K/K
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Sip, lo sé, aun no he terminado 'Entre Luz y Oscuridad' pero... no pude evitarlo. Me encanta e/k, y esta vez será un e/k/k. Y para Hitokiri Lady Kenshin no terminará ni por si acaso con Tomoe. Bueno este fic es de reencarnación, pero los personajes no recordarán totalmente su vida anterior, sino que lo harán por algunos sueños y karma. Espero que lean esto y les agrade.  
Disclaimers: Nop, - . - ni Kenshin, ni Kaoru, ni Enishi-sama, ni el resto de los personajes de Ruouni Kenshin me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sama.  
En otra vida  
Prologo  
"¿Donde me ha dado esa cita misteriosa?. No lo sé. Acaso en el cielo, en otra vida anterior a la que solo me liga este confuso recuerdo. Pero yo la he esperado, y la espero aun, trémulo de emoción y de impaciencia. Mil mujeres pasan al lado mío: pasan unas altas y pálidas, otras morenas y ardientes; aquellas con un suspiro, estas con una carcajada alegre, y todas con una promesa de ternura y melancolía infinita, de placeres y de pasión sin límites...  
  
Éste es su talle, aquellos sus ojos y aquel el eco de su voz, semejante a una música. Pero mi alma, que es la que guarda de ella una remota memoria, se acerca a su alma... ¡y no la conoce!... Así pasan los años, y me encuentran y me dejan sentado en el borde del camino de la vida... ¡siempre esperando! Tal vez viejo y a la orilla del sepulcro, veré, con turbios ojos, cruzar a aquella mujer ten deseada, para morir como he vivido: ¡esperando y desesperando!..."  
  
Fragmento de "Pensamientos" Por Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer  
'Otra vez ese sueño..' Simplemente no lo dejaba en paz y lo peor era que no podía recordarlo bien, a decir verdad solo recordaba el rostro de una hermosa mujer, los largos cabellos oscuros como la noche y la piel blanca como la nieve, de ojos tan azules como el cielo cuando empieza a anochecer, en esos ojos había determinación y ciega confianza en alguien que él odiaba. Pero a como la luz del amanecer iba penetrando lentamente en la oscura habitación, las imágenes del sueño se desvanecían, dejando solo, como siempre, la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida.  
  
-"Ahhh, basta de idioteces"- con esto último dicho por lo bajo, la alta y atlética figura de un joven hombre emergió de entre las sábanas, vestido solo en un par de boxers. Al acercarse a la ventana del balcón a cerrar las cortinas, la luz del sol iluminó su bello rostro, tenía facciones agudas pero no precisamente duras, en su rostro no había nada que pudiera decirse que fuera perfectamente masculino o femenino. Sus ojos eran de un tono casi imposible, entre turquesa y verde claro. Pero lo más extraño y llamativo en él era el color de su pelo, entre blanco y plateado, y hasta algo violeta, que se elevaba hacia arriba en mechones cortos y algo desordenados. Deteniéndose solo instante tratando de recordar a quien pertenecían esos impresionantes ojos azules que lo perseguían siempre, el vacío que sentía se duplicó, así que para dejar de pensar en 'estupideces'como él las llamaba, se dirigió al closet.  
  
Luego de vestirse en un elegante Armani, recoger su portafolios, haber saboreado un exquisito desayuno en el restaurante de enfrente, bajó hasta el estacionamiento del lujoso edificio en el que poseía un penthouse, arrojó su portafolios en la parte trasera de su BMW plateado deportivo, subió al espléndido carro y arrancó, listo para otro día de trabajo en su buffet de abogados, para ganar otros tantos millones de dólares destruyendo alguna que otra vida.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaoru observaba el amanecer desde su balcón con una mirada indescifrable en sus azules ojos. Había tenido otro de esos sueños tan extraños, lo que más le molestaba de estos sueños era que a pesar de no recordaba casi nada de ellos, al despertar sentía un vacío dentro de su alma, como si algo muy importante le faltara. La suave brisa del amanecer hacía que sus oscuros y largos cabellos se revolvieran y la tenue luz del sol que iba creciendo poco a poco resaltaba su pálida tez. Y no es que a ella le faltara algo, se dijo a sí misma, tenía un buen trabajo que adoraba, enseñar era su vocación, tenía a su pequeño hermano, Yahiko, a sus amigos de toda la vida, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, sin mencionar al resto de sus buenas amistades, y sobre todo estaba a quien ella creía sinceramente era el amor de su vida, Himura Kenshin. Él era todo un príncipe azul, apuesto, muy correcto y educado, y ella estaba segura de él la amaba muchísimo. Entonces, si tenía todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera pedir, por qué esta sensación de vacío no la abandonaba.  
  
Para ahuyentar aquella molesta sensación se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto a alistarse para sus clases de kendo. Ella enseña el Kamiya Kashin Ryu en el antiguo dojo de la familia, pero desde que sus padres pasaron a mejor vida había decidido que el lugar era muy grande para solo dos personas, así que decidió comprar un apartamento de tamaño suficiente para ella y su hermano menor. Ambos habían llegado a un pacto, el que primero se casara, heredaría el dojo y el otro el departamento. Claro su hermano menor, de solo trece años realmente creía que se casaría antes que ella, eso sería el colmo!. Entretenida con las tonterías que habían poblado su mente, terminó su desayuno, se despidió de Yahiko, quien iba a la escuela, y vestida en un simple gi blanco y una hakama oscura se encaminó hacia el dojo, lista para un bonito día haciendo lo que más le gustaba, enseñar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
El Teniente Himura se encontraba en uno de esos raros momentos en que no tenía nada que hacer en su oficina, nada más que pensar en curso de su vida hasta ahora. Había decidido convertirse en policía porque quería ayudar a las personas, y como provenía de una familia bastante adinerada, la paga era lo menos importante. Había salido de una larga relación de más de tres años al solo ver pasar a Kaoru. Él nunca había tomado decisiones tan drásticas, pero, llámenlo loco, pero siempre había soñado con Kaoru, aun antes de conocerla, era como si la hubiera buscado durante toda su vida. Al principio creyó que aquella mujer de sus sueños era Yukishiro Tomoe, y aunque fue feliz con ella, nunca pudo llenar ese vacío que tenía, pero al ver pasar aquel día a Kaoru, fue como si le echaran un balde de agua helada encima y se diera cuenta de que era ella, y no se había equivocado. Kaoru no solo era la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto jamás, si no que lo hacía inmensamente feliz, era alegre, sumamente interesante e inteligente, graciosa y tan pura como el más bello cristal. Es más solo estaba esperando el momento exacto para hacer la pregunta, estaba convencido de no podría imaginar su vida sin ella.  
  
Con esto ultimo en su mente y una sonrisa en sus bellas y delicadas facciones, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño estuche, lo posó en su callosa mano y la abrió con extrema delicadeza. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamantes, deslumbrante y delicado a la vez. En sus ojos violetas se reflejaba tal ternura que era imposible de describir.  
  
- "Pronto, koishi, pronto serás mi esposa"- su voz era apenas audible. Y con esto último dicho volvió a guardar el anillo justo a tiempo antes que entrara su compañero y mejor amigo, Sagara Sanozuke.  
  
- "Oi Kenshin, ¿ que hay? Otra vez soñando con Jou-chan, ah?"- fue el saludo del alto joven a su compañero pelirrojo, quien por cierto tenía el rostro casi tan colorado con su cabello al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. Al percibir esto, Sano simplemente lanzó una feliz carcajada.  
N/A: Y... que les parece? Porfa dejen un review, si... Ahh, también tengo esta idea loca en la cabeza de hacer un Enishi/Kaoru/Sanozuke, ¿qué dicen?  
  
ari-g 


	2. primer capitulo

N/A: Aquí estoy, al fin he vuelto, perdón por la tardanza. Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, en verdad lo aprecio mucho y me ayuda a mejorar. Bueno a la historia.  
Disclaimers: nop, ni Enishi, ni Kaoru, ni el resto de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen, solo los personajes inventados por mi, el resto son de Watsuki-sama.  
En otra vida  
Capítulo primero  
"Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen; hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol; hoy la he visto...., la he visto y me ha mirado... ¡hoy creo en Dios!"  
  
Rima XVII, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer  
La mañana había empezado estupendamente, no había faltado ni un solo estudiante y todo iba de maravillas. Entonces 'por que~é??' era lo que se preguntaba una exasperada Kaoru. Había empezado a mostrarles un nuevo movimiento a los niños cuando llamaron a la puerta y se dirigió a atender, cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a cierto gigante junto a un hombre larguirucho y arrugado.  
  
-"Kiheh, Gohei, ¿se puede saber que quieren ahora?"- la sola presencia de estos hombres la molestaba a un enorme grado.  
  
-"Mira esto"- dijo Kiheh con una sonrisa burlona pasándole una hoja- "según esto este terreno nos pertenece a nosotros, si miras bien hasta verás la firma de tu padre en él"- los ojos de Kaoru aumentaron de tamaño al notar que la firma realmente estaba ahí.  
  
-"Pero es imposible, mi padre jamás daría estas tierras!"- simplemente no lo podía creer.  
  
-"Al parecer si es bastante posible, te quiero fuera de nuestras tierras a más tardar el fin de semana"- y con esto dicho ambos se marcharon dejando atrás a una muy aturdida Kaoru.  
  
-"Sensei, ¿es cierto lo que dicen esos hombres feos y desagradables?"- la suave voz del niño la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.  
  
-"No Anji, no lo es, mi padre no pudo haber firmado esos papeles, tuvieron que haberlos falsificarlos de algún modo.."- Anji era uno de sus alumnos preferidos y le tenía mucho cariño.  
  
-"Entonces necesitará un abogado sensei"- verdadera preocupación se reflejaba en la mirada de chocolate del pequeño niño de diez años.  
  
-"Si, tienes razón Anji"- realmente le conmovía la preocupación del niño.  
  
-"Mi tío puede ayudarla Kaoru-sensei, es abogado, solo deje que lo llame"- y antes de kaoru pudiera responder el niño ya había desaparecido para volver unos minutos después con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-"Sensei, dice que la verá mañana en su buffet, aquí está la dirección"- había cierto brillo en la mirada del niño que hacia preguntarse a Kaoru como exactamente había conseguido esto. Ella conocía bien a este niño y sabía que así como podía ser realmente encantador también podía ser endemoniadamente astuto. Pero decidió que no podía rechazar una oportunidad así, realmente necesitaba ese abogado si quería conservar estas tierras  
  
-"Gracias Anji"- le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al pequeño y levantó la mirada llena de determinación a sus expectantes alumnos- Bueno, a entrenar! Vamos, les mostraré ese movimiento".- y con esto dicho continuó sus clases.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Enishi aun miraba el teléfono con cierto recelo, no podía creer que había sido chantajeado por su nuevo sobrino de 10 años. 'Todo por esa maldita cena' aun no sabía cómo, pero el mocoso se había enterado del verdadero motivo tras su ausencia en la última cena familiar, se le había olvidado y había aprovechado la noche para poner su escritorio en orden, apenas había salido de esa inventando que había tenido una junta muy importante y que lo lamentaba profundamente, bueno no era del todo mentira, hacía mucho que no probaba la deliciosa comida de su hermana. Pero si Tomoe se enteraba de su pequeño olvido no viviría para contarlo, ella no necesitaba ni siquiera levantar la voz para asustar si lo quería.  
  
-"Bueno un pequeño caso gratis para el mocoso no es nada comparado con los enojos de nee-san"- y dando un suspiro de resignación volvió a su trabajo, no sin sentir cierto orgullo por el pequeño, era un niño bien astuto.  
  
*-*-*  
  
'Esta vez lo atraparé, me he aprendido perfectamente su horario' una brillo malévolo se reflejo en verde mirada de una pequeña joven con una larga y oscura trenza.  
  
El alto y apuesto joven, aun a pesar de ser un gran espadachín con sentidos súper desarrollados no vio venir el peligro puesto que estaba muy ocupado limpiando sus ropas del café que le había derramado ese enano que siempre estaba sonriendo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos se enrollaron en su cuello al grito de:  
  
-"Aoshi-sama~a!!!"- y con esto se lanzó hacía su querido Aoshi, agradeciendo a los cielos porque Sou-chan había cumplido su parte del trato.  
  
Al otro lado del callejón un pequeño joven se estaba matando de la risa de la escena. 'Bueno, Sano me debe una apuesta' y con esto en mente desapareció en busca de su apuesta.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"¡Ya llegué!"- dijo un pequeño niño de unos 10 años quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
-"¿Qué tal te fue Anji?"- la suave voz provenía de una elegante mujer que se encontraba preparando la comida.  
  
-"Muy bien ma, aunque hubo un pequeño problema, pero Enishi-jisan se encargará de eso"- aunque Tomoe no era su verdadera madre Anji la adoraba y respetaba como si lo fuera. Se había casado con su padre, Kiyosato Akira, poco más de un año y los tres eran muy felices.  
  
-"¿Y cómo es fue eso?"  
  
-"Bueno, todo empezó cuando..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Una alta figura se encontraba cómodamente sentada. El humo se elevaba del cigarrillo haciendo pequeños círculos en el aire y al abrir la puerta la luz iluminó unos ojos de impresionante color dorado y el rostro de un hombre con cierta resemblanza a un lobo.  
  
-"Agradecería que apagaras esa cosa"- había cierto tono de desagrado en la usual suave voz del pequeño pelirrojo que acaba de ingresar en su oficina. A esto Saito simplemente agrandó su sonrisa burlona.  
  
-"Aquí tienes el nuevo caso"- para Saito era realmente divertido ver al pequeño y normalmente tranquilo pelirrojo en un enojo.  
  
-"Makoto Shishio"- el tiempo para este caso no podía ser más inoportuno.  
  
-"Qué? Arruiné alguna cita especial con tanuki?"- la sonrisa del Lobo de Mibu solo creció al notar el cambio de colores en los ojos del pelirrojo.  
  
-"Si no tienes nada más que decirme..."- con gesto Kenshin señaló la puerta de su oficina. Saito se dirigió a la puerta aun con la molesta sonrisa impresa en su rostro.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Oi zorrita, te ves bellísima como siempre, aun más"- a esta altura Sano apenas diferenciaba entre un vestido y otro, ir de compras con Megumi quedaba definitivamente descartado de su lista de cosas divertidas.  
  
-"mmm, no sé, creo que me llevaré el primero que me probé"- decía Megumi admirando su figura en el espejo  
  
-"¡¡¡Tres horas y quinientos vestidos para elegir el primero que te probaste!!!"- y Sano estaba al punto de ataque, 'las mujeres están locas'. Pero el ataque terminó de golpe con una sola gélida mirada de Megumi.  
  
-"Excelente elección señorita, en un momento estará listo"- y con esto la señorita que atendía desapareció.  
  
-"Oi zorrita no mires así, es solo que no entiendo por qué te pruebas tantos vestido y tardas tantos si con todo te ves bellísima"- Sano se levantó y fue a abrazarla, Megumi simplemente le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo a modo a modo de respuesta.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"¿Cómo habrán conseguido esos papeles?"- con lo lejos que estaba su mente Kaoru no prestó mucha atención al cruzar la calle, hasta que el sonido combinado de frenos y bocina la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, o mejor dicho al pavimento, puesto que cayó del susto. Un alto joven descendió del lujoso auto con un ceño y una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos turquesa.  
  
-"¿Está bien? ¡Debería tener más cuidado cuando..."- las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y el tiempo se detuvo.  
N/A: Y que les parece? Porfa dejen un review, si... 


End file.
